Sweet Revenge
by OriginalCopy
Summary: When Tony wakes Wade up, he seeks revenge. But why was he on Steve and Tony's sofa to begin with? Spideypool and superfamily one-shot. Enjoy!


"When the _hell_ did he get here?!"

"Quiet, Tony. You'll wake him"

"I better as _hell_ wake him" Tony pushed the scarred shoulder roughly, receiving a lazy groan from Wade.

This obviously wasn't going to work. He turned to plan B, pulling his phone from his pocket and touching the screen with fluent speed as a grin covered his face.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" Tony chimed, pressing play and laughing as Wade practically hit the ceiling. The sound of Iron Maiden echoed loudly through the speakers in the living room, causing Steve to cover his ears as he flinched. Tony simply chuckled loudly as Wade landed on the living room floor, a mess of flailing limb as he struggled to get to his feet.

"The hell dude!" he shouted over the music, rubbing his eyes as Tony finally stopped the racket.

"The hell?! You were sleeping on my sofa! Who the hell even let you in?!" Tony raised his voice, and Steve stood behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm the brunette whilst holding his own stern glare on the Mercenary.

"Ok, one, as if I would need someone to let me in. I'm a trained assassin, dickshit" he smirked when Tony launched forward at him, only restrained by Steves hands on his shoulders. "And two, your _son _let me in"

A look of shock invaded both the parent's faces at this comment, Tony snapping out "Peter wouldn't do that"

"Actually he would"

They all turned to see said brown haired teen stood in the doorway to the room. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "He needed a place to crash, so I offered him the sofa"

"Peter" Steve turned to him with his strictest parent voice on. "You know you should always ask permission before bringing people here. Tony's lab is full of stuff that is top secret"

"Wade wouldn't do that. And you weren't answering your phone" Peter shrugged, strolling into the kitchen and flicking the coffee machine on.

"How do you even know him?!" Tony demanded rather than asked, to which Peter froze on the spot and Wade lowered his head.

"We-we're friends" Peter stuttered, facing the wall to hide his facial expression, pulling some mugs from the cupboard. At this Tony quirked an eyebrow, turning to see Wade flash him a goofy smile.

His eyes widened as he suddenly realised, marching over to Peter and pulling the shirt away from his neck to confirm his suspicions.

Hickeys. And a _lot_ of them.

Peter pulled away, smacking a hand to his neck, but it was useless. Tony had already seen the dark purple marks scattered across his neck.

Steve looked with confusion between the three of them, catching sight of Peters blush when finally the bomb dropped.

"FONDUE!?" his voice adopted an unusally high pitch as he shouted the word.

Wade gave him a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow. "Fondue? What the hell has melted cheese got to do with this? We're just dating"

"Wade!" Peter shouted, stomping his feet a little as he approached him, hitting his shoulder semi-playfully.

He simply laughed. "What? You think your dads wouldn't have figured it out eventually?"

Peter gave in, banging his head against Wade's chest. The merc responded by putting his arm around Peters shoulders in a one armed hug and kissing the top of his head. He could feel Peter smiling against his chest and he knew everything would be ok.

Steve's face had softened dramatically, although Tony still wasn't sure, his eyebrows remaining furrowed suspiciously. Peter removed his head from Wades t-shirt, turning to look his parents in the eye.

"Dad, Pops, this is my boyfriend" Peter gestured to Wade who simply smiled at them, much to Tony's annoyance.

"How long?" Tony asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. Peter said nothing, lowering his head until his father demanded. "How longPeter"

"5 months" he muttered under his breath. He could hear Steve tut and Tony take in a sharp breath. "I would have told you but you"-

"No excuses, mister" Steve stepped in. "You shouldn't have hid something like this from us, we are you parents and we _care _about you. Please promise us you won't do this again"

Peter nodded and removed Wades arm from his shoulder. "I better get my things" Wade spoke, pointing in the direction of Peters room.

"I'll come with" the two walked off toward the hallways, desperatley trying to ignore the feeling of Tony and Steve's glares on their backs.

"I totally need to get your dad back for waking me up like that" Wade muttered as they walked into Peters room, closing the door behind him and picking up some of his stuff that was scattered around the room. "Also, from now on, you stay at mine, there's no cameras...unless your into that kinda thing..."

Peter simply scoffed. "If you didn't set fire to your apartment trying to make tacos then we _would_ be at yours"

He shrugged the comment off, replacing his dirty shirt with a clean one before stuffing the old one in his bag. "So about this camera thing" Wade said, stopping when Peter crashed his lips again his.

The brown haired teen broke away, leaning into his ear and whispering, "We'll talk about it".

With that Peter walked Wade to the door, pressing his lips to his lightly before he left.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

* * *

"Tony" Steve said as he marched into the living room, some opened mail in his hands. "What were you doing on Tuesday night?"

Something about the edge in Steve's voice set him on edge, so he racked his brain until he was certain he knew. "I was with you. Remember, we went to that new resturant then caught a movie. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The soldier simply handed him a sheet of paper, crossing his arms. "Care to explain this?"

He took the sheet, realising it was the cable bill. He looked down the list of titles, wincing when he read one.

"Is this...porn?" Tony asked, his eyebrows furrowing further, which Steve didn't think was possible.

"Yeah it is. $600 worth of pay-per-view porn to be precise" he unfolded his arms when he realised. "Wait, it wasn't you?"

Tony gave him a look that practically said 'seriously?'. "I still have those videos of you on my phone, why would I need shitty pay-per-view porn?"

"Well then who was it?" Steve seemed generally confused. Just then Peter walked in, a confused look on his face too.

"Dad" he said, moving his gaze from Tony down to the screen of his phone. "I don't know why, but Wade asked me to tell you" he air quoted, "revenge has been served"

Tony winced his eyes, returning his view to the bill in his hands.

"Well played, Wilson. Well played..."

* * *

I hope you liked this. When it came to publishing it I had no idea what section to put it in so I've just gone with crossover and hoped for the best XD please review letting me know what you liked and where I can improve, it helps me grow as a writer.

Reason to review this one-shot:

What's the worst way that someone has ever woke you up? I think for me it would have to be the time my friend James put his laptop on full blast and played 'Trololo' by Eduard Khil. There was a moment there were I was sure I was going to be responsible for murder XD Let me know!


End file.
